Love Is Watching Someone Die
by memessa
Summary: Your name is Karkat Vantas and you've been sitting by her for hours. You've been by her side ever since you can remember. You don't know what you're going to do without her. Warning: Character Death. AU. Karkat/Terezi Sadstuck. Oneshot.


Your name is Karkat Vantas and you've been sitting by her bed for hours. You've been by her side ever since you could remember. The memories of her are running through your mind. Her stupid grin, the way she cackled, her bright red glasses. You had given them to her when she went blind; she had never taken them off ever since.

You wouldn't see those ever again. You wouldn't hear her laugh, you wouldn't see her stupid grin, you wouldn't see those red glasses on her face. You would miss her. You'd miss her a lot.

You watch her chest rise and fall slowly. You touch her hair. It was so soft, even though she didn't seem to care much about it. You smell it. Her scent was so intoxicating; at least, to you. You could smell it all day and not get tired of it. Your eyes travel down to her lips, the ones you only kissed once. You'd kiss them all day if you could.

She laughs suddenly, scaring you. It wasn't a laugh, it was a painful attempt at one; a wheeze. She turns her head slowly, facing you, "Remember that kiss?" She rasps, grinning weakly.

You nod stiffly. You remember it as if it were yesterday. You wanted to relive that memory over and over again. He remembered the taste of her lips and the intoxicating smell of her hair. How could he forget?

"We were near my hive..."

_It was sunny that day. Usually, you hated being outside, but she convinced you to come out anyways. You two walked up a hill and sat up there, looking out at the sky. She lifted up her glasses, revealing her beautiful eyes. They were even prettier after she lost her sight. She had long, black, eyelashes and her eyes... Her eyes were such a beautiful shade of red, like your blood. You laid your eyes on her lips. She turned and smiled at him, making you want her more._

_In one swift movement, your lips were on hers. Her eyes widenened at this, but she slowly relaxed and kissed you back. She put her arms around you and pulled you on top of her, cackling in that way of hers._

You lightly punch her arm, chuckling, "Shutup." She winced and you quickly replaced your smile with a frown. She cackles and smiles, making you feel more comfortable. You continue, "Then we rolled down that fucking hill, like assholes."

_You two began to roll down the hill, laughing. For once, you felt good and carefree. So this is what it's like to be happy. You kept kissing her the whole way down. You didn't care that you were rolling down a hill. All you wanted is her._

_You finally come a stop and she lets you go. You roll back over, looking at the blue sky, smiling. You both are still laughing._

_Her laughter turns into tears and you wipe them away. She pushes your hand away, "I'm sorry, Karkles. You're my best friend. I wanna tell you something."_

"_What?" You'd let her tell you anything, it didn't matter–_

"_I'm dying."_

_The words hit you like a train. Your beautiful girl– Dead. She couldn't die. You wanted her so much, it hurt. You needed her to be by her side. You guys were meant for each other._

She's crying. You're crying. You wipe away her tears, trying not to break down, crying. You stop, realizing she isn't crying. She's laughing tears of joy.

"Stop crying." She coughs, "I want you to be happy." She breaks into a coughing fit, hand twitching, trying to reach out. You shakily take her hand, she pulls you close. Her voice faded into a whisper, barely audible, "I love you." She tries to lean forward and kiss you, but she exhales and falls back onto her bed.

Her grip loosens and she lets go of your hand. You start to shake. You can't believe it. "Don't you fucking close your eyes! Look at me, I mean– Fuck." You try to find he right words, "We can make this through together, like you did last time! We'll run away and– And we can get married! It'll just be like old times! I'll even do that stupid flarping with you!" The heart rate monitor makes a long beep. She was gone. You're wailing now. "Stay awake, dammit! I need you! Please wake up! I can't do this without you! I- I love you! Please don't leave me!" The doctors rushed in, pulling you away. You're screaming, trying to fight back. You needed to be by her side.

You feel yourself drown in your own tears.

* * *

You're looking down at her, crying. You feel sick, numb, dizzy. Everything's a blur, as if you're drunk off of your own tears. She looks so peaceful and beautiful now. You absorb all the details, not wanting to forget the last time you'll see her. The beauty mark on her cheek, her long eyelashes, her black lips, which are losing their color; the ones you had kissed not too long ago.

There's something missing. Her red glasses. You realize you're holding them; the doctor had given them to you. You gently put them on her face and smile to yourself.

She looks perfect.

* * *

Your name is Terezi Pyrope and you're smiling down at him from heaven.

* * *

**A/N: I've been on this website for quite a bit and I haven't submitted a story all that time. I've been writing for a while, but I've never been able to complete a story. So, I wrote this oneshot, which might become a twoshot in the near future. I based it off a youtube video called Remember That Kiss? It's a sadstuck Karkat/Terezi video which made me cry an ocean. You should watch it afterwards. c:  
**

**Disclaimer: Homestuck and Homestuck Characters are owned by Andrew Hussie.**


End file.
